


GoldenHand and BlueSoul versus evil

by ShipperificWings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, R plus L equals J, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: Jaime and Brienne's adventures saving the people of King's Landing.





	1. Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Here be yet another AU where JB fight evil forces. I am anxious too know what you guys think.

They were used already to be partners.

He smirked at her awkwardness, his eyes travelling through her body, a gesture that always made her think of a hungry lion staring at his prey.

She cursed her scientific degree for such comparations, and she also felt grateful his powers didn't include mind reading or else, she would had to hide under a rock in Tarth, where the truth behind her awkwardness around him, wouldn't be found.

She glanced back at him after some good remaniscing. She had noticed some changes among each other, but this habit of his, the staring and somewhat heated glances had her terrified.

And pleased.

But she lacked expierence when dealing with this sort of situation.

She was never good with words, she always got teased by her fellow classmates, her appearence didn't help either as she towered among them, boy and girls alike feared her high and size and, when they found out she was nothing but a mumbling, shy girl, the teasing became even worst.

Hiding her powers had made her even more awkward, more quiet and she had grown cold and distant to people, as she only expected people to react to her appearence in the worst way.

Now, at age 23, she lacked the innocence she had at highschool, but the experiences had made her harsh, always keeping a coat of ice hiding her true self.

She felt a hand going through the small of her back, and she felt a shiver running through her body and --

She snapped back to reality and glared at Jaime, to which he gave her a deep boyish smile, and she came back to their conversation.

"I think the reason why he took Arya Stark was because he wanted to make Snow react".

He glanced at the window of the Tower of Wonder, where they had been working through a lead they had before they both got carried away. 

It actually made sense, Snow had been raised by his uncle, Ned Stark, and during his childhood he had become Arya's best friend. 

But they still lacked the information of why a prominent serial killer like Ramsay Snow would take a superheroine as deadly as Arya Stark (or Wild Wolf, as she called herself) and how he had rendered her powerless.

Something smelled rotten in this.

She finally spoke her mind.

"Yes, but why Arya Stark? The girl is deadly and her family is just as deadly as her."

Deep emerald colored eyes stared at her and said "easy. He threatened someone she wanted to keep safe and the little wild wolf decided to offer herself as a hostage".

She stared at him shocked.

"And how exactly did you found this information?".

"The little girl left a note under her books, the note said not to look after her and that she would bring her brother home". He said and handed her an envelope to her.

"We have no leads. But we'll look for her, wench". He said glancing at her, concern giving away how old he really is. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime reflects. Arya fights a monster with little success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this story which I have to say I'm very pleased about how it's turning out :}

**Jaime**

  
With two Stark children missing, the family was slowly going insane and the poor wench had suffered too. He knew she was worried about the Stark girl, she had just had to.

The Starks had been the closest thing Brienne had to family.

  
He had once, what it seemed like a long time ago, asked Brienne why she would sacrifice herself so selflessly, why a young woman as herself would help them in this goddamn business of saving people.

  
And she had just stared at him with those blue eyes that seemed sometimes as battered and old as his own green eyes, had took a deep breath and said with the shakiest voice he had heard:"they took me when no one else wanted. They fed me and took me in and Catelyn even said I could call her mother if I wanted to. They had already done this with Jon and they didn't need another child to take care of, but nevertheless they did".

  
And he hadn't asked anything else, after all, he had done many things in his life (some good, some downright wrong) and all of the choices that drove said options mostly had to do with his family. Pleasing Tywin, helping Tyrion and of course, hiding his feelings for Cersei.

  
So when he had answered "I understand", he had actually meant it. But he had also felt something bitter. He secretly envied her relationship with the Starks, it made him reflect on his own broken perception of what family meant.

  
Whereas her surrogate family was loving and caring, his was cold and distant.

  
He hadn't noticed any of this at first, his own connection with people was limited as a result of his father's harsh upbringing.

  
No, he still remembered the exact moment he had realized his home life hadn't been exactly ideal, an afternoon long before he met the wench or the Starks.

  
Like most of the people that now worked to protect the realm, he had discovered his powers during his childhood.

  
He had been playing on the backyard of their very luxurious home, it was at this place where the Lannister children were taken by the many nannies Tywin hired in an effort to have his three children taken care off, after he lost his wife. That day he played with his little brother for a while, they had run around the place and collected insects because Tyrion loved seeing them move and father never let them touch anything that was beyond pristine (and he had also acted mean to Tyrion ever since their mom passed away), and so he, the oldest of the two boys (and therefore the one in charge) had decided that he would let Tyrion be happy today, let him play with the bugs if that's what he wanted.

  
The both of them had set the bugs free after a terrified nanny had implored them to stop playing with dirt and he had grabbed Tyrion and took him to the big slide they had.

His brother had been scared of it, but he had promised to wait for him underneath it and that he wouldn't fall from it and so, Tyrion had climbed the stairs step by step and he had waited at the top when out of nowhere Cersei had came running and pushed Tyrion, who at the age of three was still small and fragile, who often had cried because people would look at him weird and children made fun of his body and he had remembered his mother's gentle voice asking him to please take care of Tyrion and--he had felt so angry, that he had felt like his blood boiled and as he closed his eyes he remembers feeling pain, so much pain and--

  
He had woke up to a pair of mismatched eyes staring at him from a corner, hiding behind one of their nannies and Cersei had looked at him disgusted, her eyes looking as if she had seen something terrible, something horrible. Meanwhile Tyrion and the nanny both looked like they had been crying and it wasn't until he glanced at Tyrion that he noticed the small bandage around his nose and Cersei's burnt hand.

  
After calming herself a bit, the nanny had took them to the hospital and called their father to go there.

  
Tywin had come in an hour later and had asked the woman to take the other two children outside meanwhile he talked to Jaime.

  
A flash of something like guilt had come across his father's usually stern face, as he claimed that he knew how Cersei had gotten those burns and that he had expected to have this conversation with him at some other time, but that he had to let him know that these powers he had were actually a curse that one in every Lannister had and that his grandfather hadn't known how to handle them and neither had Joanna but that he, Jaime, would have to keep the truth from his siblings, because this incident had risked many lives.

  
"Remember son, we must do what is better for the ones we love". Tywin had said before asking his children to come back inside the room and firing the nanny, who looked at Jaime as if he was an evil force and not a child.

  
And he had felt the responsibility to avoid letting them know, to hide himself from the world. He had thought for many years that it was only natural to keep his condition a secret until he had met the wench, his partner, during a raid to the Boltons' house and she had actually saved his life and asked him to come and help the Starks keep the realm safe.

  
After many months of working with her and pretending he disliked her more than anyone in the world he had realized that what annoyed him was her balanced home life, the bond that she had with the Starks and how she felt more at home with them that what he felt back at Casterly Rock.

  
He stopped thinking about his own family life and threw a furtive look at Brienne. Her strong arms where shaking and he realized that she must be getting the usual symptoms she gets after exhausting herself as she used her powers without letting her mental shields protect her.

  
Needless to say, the wench seemed more than worried, obviously the perspective of having not only one, but two Starks missing, was enough to affect her sensible powers.

  
And something inside him twisted a the prospect of her looking so defeated and he marvelled as he did so many times before thinking that if anyone deserved the title of superhero was her, not him, a broken man that used to kill anyone that wronged his family and whose only meaningful relationship had been with his own twin sister.

  
His arms rested at his side, the golden hand feeling as useless as ever and he wished once again that he was the men he once was to solve this with violence and every dishonorable method that she no doubt, would frown upon knowing.

  
Slowly, as if afraid of her sprinting straight to Essos, he took one of her rough palms on his good hand and started rubbing slow circles, letting her get used to the caress. She tensed for a moment as he touched her trembling hands and arms but then all at once, she had stayed still meanwhile he caressed her and, as he sneaked yet another glance at her, he noticed the small spark he saw on her blue eyes whenever she let her guard down and, she was definitely doing a very poor job at hiding her feelings behind her deep blue eyes, obviously a result of this whole ordeal.

  
She glanced at him as if asking for permission and seeing him nod, she rested her head on his shoulder looking at the window of their home base.

  
He found himself surprised as he pulled her as close as possible, because after all he could recall how he had only soothed his own siblings this way, specially Tyrion and mostly until his insecure little brother became the confident young man he was now and sometimes even Cersei let him comfort her, specially after she was forced to marry Robert and well, he had even comforted her in more than one way and yet it had never felt this intimate with any of them.

  
And so he resumed the pattern of swirls that he had made on her pale arms and hands, and she took his good hand on his and grabbed it firmly, as she blushed crimson red.

  
She had only showed this side of herself once, when he had told her almost every detail he could say in between sobs, right after his other half had died.

  
She had hold his hand at that point too, and had shared her own secrets, how she had discovered her powers and that it was the reason why she had learnt to shield her feelings from others.

  
It had hurt, she said, feeling the stream of emotions rushing through her very core, from anger to love, some of the waves stronger than others and yet, her head pounding and the rest of her body shaking as a result of the emotions that overwhelmed her. And at that moment he thought something shifted beyond repair, something good, something that felt right.

  
And right now, he was sure he would protect this woman through all the paths she walks, whether she asks him or not.

 

* * *

  
**Arya**

  
"I already told you we don't know anything!" Screamed Arya once again, after feeling the pain of the needle being struck to her arm by the lunatic she had in front of herself.

  
"Oh but you do know, because dear Rickon just told me you know where Reek is", he exclaims, his smile twisted in a repulsive smile that Arya wanted to destroy right now.  
If only he hadn't took her guns and she wasn't tied, she would surely destroy this sorry excuse of a human being, she thought.

  
"You tortured him. That's why he told you he knew where this Reek person is". She had answered praying the Old Gods that Ramsay wouldn't notice how her voice had gotten thin at the end of the statement. She had been tied up for too long and the effect of not eating and being restrained had started to take a toll on her.

  
But she would keep herself from reacting to his words and threats. If he had wanted to hurt her as bad as he claimed then he would have done it already. Her family had no leads and neither did Brienne nor Jaime, if he wanted he would have killed _her and Rickon_ already.

  
Rickon. He had to be okay, he had powers as mom, dad and the others did, and his were particularry scary whenever he used his abilities no one dared to underestimate him because of his age. Hopefully he would destroy anyone who dared to touch him, and this bastard man and his thugs were insane but also wanted something so they couldn't harm Rickon that way she had known they usually enjoyed.

Her family had encountered two people that had suffered under this madman's hands and had relocated them on undisclosed locations where they could go through therapy and have a new life.

  
But as much as she new they were alright by now, she also had the picture of a young man bleeding profusely with a vacant look on his eyes and a younger girl with scars gracing her back and a deep cuts on her hands, her stare not as vacant as the young man but as terrified as someone that had endured The Seven Hells and had come back.  
And now here she was, as defenseless as those two people, tied up from head to toe and no one could save her now and her only powers were the ones she had learnt with her body and her guns and knifes.

  
"You see, I may not have any amazing superpower but this right here, my needle will keep me safe", she had told Jon and her father when they had voiced their worries over her being part of their team. And there was nothing she would like more than use Needle right now, but she is too tired to skin this man alive as he deserves.  
Father, mother, Jon and all the others she loved. Would she ever see them again? Would she escape this with Rickon and have their warm embraces again? She needed to be strong enough.

  
She was a wolf after all.

  
The door to the basement opened yet again and the hideous man that helped Ramsay and kept her there locked looked at her as if she was a prize he had gotten to himself.  
Bothered by Arya's resistance Ramsay took a step to keep his face close to hers, his nasty breath coming to her all at once and took her face on his hands.  
"You are a liar, Arya Stark".

  
"And maybe she was but he was a madman, a disgusting snake that enjoyed hurting people and who had some disturbing daddy issues", she thought trying to make herself think of something humorous. It was what Jaime told her to do when she was scared.

  
He rolled his eyes as if he could read her mind and she thought that maybe he could, after all he had known she had gone alone to bring Rickon back and he had also told her right away that it was best if she handed her phone right away if she didn't want Rickon to die by his orders.

  
And so she had given him her phone willingy (and also because she had no guns to protect herself and he had drugged her already) and he had throw it out the window of his expensive car, at some point before they arrived The Dreadfort.

  
"Whatever name he chooses for himself now, he will always be my Reek, my creation. But I think you and the other wolves call him Theon", he says flashing her a disgusting grin before injecting her with a strange liquid and she feels the room spinning around her and everything turns black before she passes out.

  
She dreams of wolves running to greet her and red paint covering them as she screams and screams and no one seems to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit the comments with your own ideas about what's going to happen next and I'll send you your own Jaime lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Brienne frets and Jon helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update! Will be posting more probably around next week. Hope you enjoy taking a look into Brienne's mind. Also I want to thank WeirdDaydreamingFangirl for her adorablee comments <3.  
> Anyone that's interested on knowing when I'll update, subscribe because updates are coming slowly xD

Brienne glanced through the window at the training people on the yard. Even through her distance she could feel some of the emotions overflowing the people there from her position at the tower. Her knees weakened as a result, and she hated herself because of it. The weakness she displayed lately had her more annoyed than worried, she had little to do with the others in such condition so she was relegated as a strategist with Jon and Jaime's help, though she was alone right now and lifting some weights as she waited for the two men to come back from the field.

  
She hated it. Staying back like some soft flower, waiting for the men to come and help her when she's usually the one protecting people and fighting out there. She hated the general feeling that she was breaking another promise as she failed to contact Arya or Rickon and she was also staying behind, being held at the tower as a princess and not the warrior she was.

  
She rubbed her temple thinking of the dream she had last night. She had a glimpse of Arya strapped to something, her once long hair cut to her shoulders and a tangled mass of dark locks on the floor, her grey eyes were vacant as she looked at the ceiling and let a high pitched scream.

  
The general awareness she had felt during the dream had made her sure of what she saw being the reality of what Arya was looking at the moment. She had screamed and trashed in her dreams at her room, the blue room, at the tower screaming and that had been followed by a fleeting moment of panic in which she felt a burning pain on her hands, but as she looked down on them she had no injuries. It was then when she looked at her surroundings. No darkness nor the smell of hospital she had felt during her dreams. No, what she felt was the familiar sense of warmth and home and as she looked more closely she remembered why she felt warm.

  
Jaime. Jaime had stayed the night before with her, insisting that back when Vargo Hoat had captured them they had slept together, and as he noticed her blushing he quickly changed his wording "we slept on the same bed and your honor was kept Brienne" he said smirking at her shyness.

  
He had taken her hand on his and gave it a light squeeze, her skin had tingled at the sensation the same way she had felt it tingling whenever he looked at her straight to her eyes, this time she felt also very warm and a strange but persistent flutter somewhere around her stomach had her considering not for the first time what was going on with her. She wanted to blame it on her weakness but she knew deep inside her that everything she was feeling at the moment he took her hand and comforted was born out of a desire to feel more of that skin surrounding her and touching her. More of his eyes traveling up and down her body whenever he thought she wasn't paying attention to what he did.

  
She had unexpectedly had the best night of sleep in many months, and soon enough she had drifted to sleep midway of one of Jaime's stories about the family dinner he still attended to back at Casterly Rock with his siblings, he had told her of Cersei's scowl when she realized they were eating Tyrion's cooking and not what the kitchen staff usually cooked and how Tyrion had mouthed at him a "well. Excuse me princess" the same way their favorite online video series' cartoon would do.

  
She had snorted at the idea of Tyrion's face twisting as a cartoon character the same way she had seen him act whenever around Catelyn, and she was about to ask him why the two of them still bothered to attend the stuffy dinners there when Cersei and Tywin managed to make them so uncomfortable. A doubt she had in mind for a long time, after learning their story and dirty secrets but she was distracted by Jaime's wide smile and deep green eyes shining, asking him such a thing would surely lead him to feel sad and then she would be deprived of that smile.

  
So she merely kept on listening, for she was always better at listening than talking, and let herself open up a little bit, the barriers surrounding her coming down to a deep feeling of reassurance and deep comfort, and simply let his arms surround her as he hugged her and turn off the light on her nightstand.  
She thinks the last thing he said before she let the waves of sleep wash over her body was "sleep well, love".

  
She blushed slightly as the thought of an attractive man like Jaime embracing her and taking care of her, caring enough to call her "love". She must have misheard. Why else would he call her love? He had been insufferable at first, and now he was her favorite person, a man she could rely on as often as she needed and often without her asking.

He had been at her back more times than she could ask for and she had somehow fallen in love with him along the way. No use denying that to herself. She cared deeply for him. Yearned for his touch and his presence, his opinions, the way he would smile at her whenever he greeted her and how she felt an aura of peace around him despite her initial nervousness and fighting, after they came to truly know each other, the usual banter subsided and their dynamic became almost that of a family.

  
They would take care of the Stark boys (and the Snow kid too), she would be the mother unit of these kids whenever Ned and Cat became otherwise preoccupied by other people in need of saving and after Jaime became a part of their unusual family, he would take on a paternal role, she had felt less tired after that. Mainly because the amount of energy needed to practice meele combat and shooting was taxing after training all six children (Rickon was perhaps too young to learn how to use a gun, but he refused to stay out of the training so she added a workout regime to his routine) but also because Jaime would help her not only in training them, but also afterwards by simply talking to her about what they could add for their training and how Arya's lack of superpowers had only made her more deadly, how Robb and Jon were a good team as Robb could lift any sort of weight and that would hurt the enemy quickly and Jon could get close to someone and have their vital energy compromised with his powers, how Sansa's singing had proven enticing enough to attract the most prepared fighter and lure them into a sure death when she increased the frequency to a high pitched sound...they discussed it all and sometimes doing so lessened her worries enough to had her calm.

  
It reassured her to not only take care of this children, but also having them being able to defend themselves from anyone daring to hurt them behind their parents' backs. So she had became entangled with the family as much as she came closer to Jaime. And it was kind of funny that she never seemed capable enough to have contact with people her age, and here she was finally bonding with the Starks and Jon Snow, people that weren't closer to her age than what she usually let herself think of.

  
And regarding Jaime...She cared for him as a partner, as someone she wished she could have by her side until she drew her last breath. Maybe she let herself carried away thinking of him this way, but she knew their connection was special. She felt it through her bones.  
A knock on the door interrupted her inner dialogue.

  
She opened the door to find a very angry Jon Snow, a sight she hadn't expect to see ever. He just looked so calm all the time that she felt it would be out of character for him to show that sort of emotion so easily. And yet here he stand, his handsome face twisted in a frown, his skin a pale color that rivalled her own pale skin and his grey eyes slightly red. He looked too much like Ned.

  
He probably felt more cursed than blessed by his resemblance to his father. Right now he looked like someone young that needed reassurance, maybe words of wisdom and she felt inadequate to give him such words. Oh, how she longed for Jaime in this moments for all she was is a girl as inexperienced as Jon was. She rubbed her temples once more, the starting of a headache announcing itself as her head throbbed. She tried not to let herself engulfed into Jon's painful feelings, holding the barriers on her mind to a maximum but her own simpathy for her friend had her opening up; rather than distancing herself.

  
"What happened Jon?" She asks, touching his arm as she is concerned and doesn't knows how to give him any help. She's after all, as young as he is, she can only offer to be his partner in crime the way she has been ever since Ned and Cat took her in. The same way she was to Arya except with Jon she knew less how to give advice, with Arya she would simply advice as an older sister would (or at least the way she hopes an older sister would), the two misfits of their family and the ones to click faster with her.

  
"It's Catelyn. She's refusing any of us going to search for Arya and Rickon. The whole thing is making us anxious and Robb especially is worried because of the Theon thing" he let's out a pained look on his face as he speaks. "She won't listen to reason, specially concerning my teaming up with Robb. She's scared to lose him too".

  
She sighs deeply and stares back at him for a moment. She knows how Catelyn's attitude still hurt him badly and for a moment she feels anger on his behalf, he's being mistreated by her as if he was the reason Ned's honor became compromised and not the other way around. Despite her own expierence with a calm, loving Cat she's been there when she treats Jon as a nuisance, and she feels repulsed to think Cat will keep on hurting her friend. And Robb.

  
They both know Robb thinks himself responsible for their siblings' disappearance, specially after Theon almost died a year ago, coming home wounded and barely sane enough to recognize either of them, his health had become somewhat better and still he has given them only a few details on his captive's appearances and how he escaped. But that was it. No names or any piece of information that could lead them to secure his safety. Which was by he had moved with Robb to an undisclosed location that only Jon and Ned knew about for a while.

  
Their current location was known to all of them but she had yet to meet up with the man yet the amount of information stored on his personal file had grown and she knew some of the dark details it contained, such as Theon being unable to muster anything but a single word, she was trying to refrain from taking her thoughts of what might be inflicted on Arya even further, convincing herself that it things were too harsh then the psychopath that took her would let them know. And Rickon. Poor child. Was he still alive? Who knew what that sadistic asshole would do to him.

  
She frowned, fighting the urge to cry in front of Jon. Taking care of these people meant loving them and it affected her deeply to have them suffering so much.

  
She felt like a failure. But she kept a brave face on, for they needed her on her senses and not overwhelmed by her emotions and so, she closed her barriers even tighter around herself, feeling the hot surge of energy she always did whenever she physically refrained herself from delving on her emotions and brought up the information she had kept for fear of the family teaming up and getting even more disbanded as a result.

  
"We've got to talk Jon" she said staring at his face. How could he react?

  
"What is it Bri?" His tone is gentle but he looks so tired, about to snap even.

  
"I think I know who took your siblings" she inhaled slowly through her nose, hoping to feeling better after the relaxation technique she's learned to use for years, "and I think I know what he wants", she says looking intently at Jon, hoping he will understand quickly as he had done so many times before.

  
His eyes widen slightly and he grabs her palm, obviously looking for comfort. She wishes she could give it to him better yet all she manages is a light squeeze of his palm, the same gesture she did whenever he would get sad over Cat's disdainful looks or when he confessed her that not even he knew who his mother was.

  
For a moment she felt as vulnerable as she was back then, two orphan kids on a big house, surrounded by people, yet feeling lonely until the other kid asked her "how did you got so tall?" And she beamed at him answering "it's in my blood. All my relatives are tall". She remembers a pang of hurt then, remembering that she only had distant cousins now, no father, mother or uncles to take care of her.

  
Only Catelyn, Ned and the children. Jon had noticed her sad appearance back then and he had given her a small, knowing smile and told her "we're family now".

  
So she handed the letter to him and hoped the best for all of them. He reads it silently and finally whispers "he's probably taken them where he took Theon. I must talk to Robb".

  
That's it. She's going to lose even more members of her family. A wave of sadness washes over her and she's sobbing in front of him, unable to refrain from feeling that something's rotten, a deep feeling of unease settled on her gut. The same before she knew Arya was missing or even before the catastrophe back at Tarth that left her without her loved ones.

  
Jon says nothing but he motions for her to come closer to him and he rests his head on her shoulder and places an arm around her waist. There's a gentleness to his touch that she dares not read too much on. He's always been a sibling to her.

  
"Remember what I said when we were children? We're family Brienne. Don't close those walls so tightly around yourself, let's work together on this and everything will be fine".  
Now she didn't expect him to say something like this, it's usually her who's reassuring people. So she's stunned for a moment until he moves and waves her to come with him and get Robb. But before they open the door, he turns to her and his eyes flicker with emotion "let him know I think he's lucky to have you by his side", at which she can only gape and mumble a "I don't know what you're talking about", before he smiles once again "of course you don't, Blue".

For a moment she's back to the past when she was a tall, lanky girl standing before a family. The lady and his husband waved at her and let her inside the beautiful house with the giant tower, and a girl that looked to be a year or two younger than herself shyly handed her a cookie and a glass of milk, she thanked her turning a shade of red that resembled the girl's hair and took the offered sweets, taking a small bite of the cookie she noticed them staring at her. And she felt the familiar feeling on her head and the uneasiness on her belly so she placed the glass on the table ready to brace herself for the storm of negativity she had felt with the previous family... And all she felt was concern (mostly Eddard and Catelyn's) and the joy of the eldest siblings (probably noticing she was built like a boy and they could play with her more actively than with her sisters and the the two youngest kids) and she widens her eyes glancing at them with a curious look on her face.

  
She scanned them all with her eyes for all she wanted was to remember this moment forever.

The children (mostly redheaded except for the dark haired boy and a small girl of about 7 years old). She's just been assigned to them as a temporary ward, since her only relatives can't take her in and she's frightened they will notice that she's peculiar.That she can feel what they feel. Impressions of it anyway. As she stands there hovering over the two eldest children, the dark haired boy motions for her to get closer and says "I'm Jon, don't worry we'll keep your secret and, from now on, we're family Brienne. Welcome to Winterfell".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we got a glimpse at her past when she got to be Cat and Ned's adopted child. I really wanted to explore that even briefly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne´s lost in her thoughts and Jon´s leading a battle of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I´m back with this baby.

Brienne glanced through the window at the training people on the yard. Even through her distance she could feel some of the emotions overflowing the people there from her position at the tower. Her knees weakened as a result, and she hated herself because of it. The weakness she displayed lately had her more annoyed than worried, she had little to do with the others in such condition so she was relegated as a strategist with Jon and Jaime's help, though she was alone right now and lifting some weights as she waited for the two men to come back from the field.

 

She hated it. Staying back like some soft flower, waiting for the men to come and help her when she's usually the one protecting people and fighting out there. She hated the general feeling that she was breaking another promise as she failed to contact Arya or Rickon and she was also staying behind, being held at the tower as a princess and not the warrior she was.

 

She rubbed her temple thinking of the dream she had last night. She had a glimpse of Arya strapped to something, her once long hair cut to her shoulders and a tangled mass of dark locks on the floor, her grey eyes were vacant as she looked at the ceiling and let a high pitched scream.

 

The general awareness she had felt during the dream had made her sure of what she saw being the reality of what Arya was looking at the moment. She had screamed and trashed in her dreams at her room, the blue room, at the tower screaming and that had been followed by a fleeting moment of panic in which she felt a burning pain on her hands, but as she looked down on them she had no injuries. It was then when she looked at her surroundings. No darkness nor the smell of hospital she had felt during her dreams. No, what she felt was the familiar sense of warmth and home and as she looked more closely she remembered why she felt warm.

 

Jaime. Jaime had stayed the night before with her, insisting that back when Vargo Hoat had captured them they had slept together, and as he noticed her blushing he quickly changed his wording "we slept on the same bed and your honor was kept Brienne" he said smirking at her shyness.

 

He had taken her hand on his and gave it a light squeeze, her skin had tingled at the sensation the same way she had felt it tingling whenever he looked at her straight to her eyes, this time she felt also very warm and a strange but persistent flutter somewhere around her stomach had her considering not for the first time what was going on with her. She wanted to blame it on her weakness but she knew deep inside her that everything she was feeling at the moment he took her hand and comforted was born out of a desire to feel more of that skin surrounding her and touching her. More of his eyes traveling up and down her body whenever he thought she wasn't paying attention to what he did.

 

She had unexpectedly had the best night of sleep in many months, and soon enough she had drifted to sleep midway of one of Jaime's stories about the family dinner he still attended to back at Casterly Rock with his siblings, he had told her of Cersei's scowl when she realized they were eating Tyrion's cooking and not what the kitchen staff usually cooked and how Tyrion had mouthed at him a "well. Excuse me princess" the same way their favorite online video series' cartoon would do.

 

She had snorted at the idea of Tyrion's face twisting as a cartoon character the same way she had seen him act whenever around Catelyn, and she was about to ask him why the two of them still bothered to attend the stuffy dinners there when Cersei and Tywin managed to make them so uncomfortable. A doubt she had in mind for a long time, after learning their story and dirty secrets but she was distracted by Jaime's wide smile and deep green eyes shining, asking him such a thing would surely lead him to feel sad and then she would be deprived of that smile.

 

So she merely kept on listening, for she was always better at listening than talking, and let herself open up a little bit, the barriers surrounding her coming down to a deep feeling of reassurance and deep comfort, and simply let his arms surround her as he hugged her and turn off the light on her nightstand.

 

She thinks the last thing he said before she let the waves of sleep wash over her body was "sleep well, love".

 

She blushed slightly as the thought of an attractive man like Jaime embracing her and taking care of her, caring enough to call her "love". She must have misheard. Why else would he call her love? He had been insufferable at first, and now he was her favorite person, a man she could rely on as often as she needed and often without her asking.

 

He had been at her back more times than she could ask for and she had somehow fallen in love with him along the way. No use denying that to herself. She cared deeply for him. Yearned for his touch and his presence, his opinions, the way he would smile at her whenever he greeted her and how she felt an aura of peace around him despite her initial nervousness and fighting, after they came to truly know each other, the usual banter subsided and their dynamic became almost that of a family.

 

They would take care of the Stark boys (and the Snow kid too), she would be the mother unit of these kids whenever Ned and Cat became otherwise preoccupied by other people in need of saving and after Jaime became a part of their unusual family, he would take on a paternal role, she had felt less tired after that. Mainly because the amount of energy needed to practice meele combat and shooting was taxing after training all six children (Rickon was perhaps too young to learn how to use a gun, but he refused to stay out of the training so she added a workout regime to his routine) but also because Jaime would help her not only in training them, but also afterwards by simply talking to her about what they could add for their training and how Arya's lack of superpowers had only made her more deadly, how Robb and Jon were a good team as Robb could lift any sort of weight and that would hurt the enemy quickly and Jon could get close to someone and have their vital energy compromised with his powers, how Sansa's singing had proven enticing enough to attract the most prepared fighter and lure them into a sure death when she increased the frequency to a high pitched sound...they discussed it all and sometimes doing so lessened her worries enough to had her calm.

 

It reassured her to not only take care of this children, but also having them being able to defend themselves from anyone daring to hurt them behind their parents' backs. So she had became entangled with the family as much as she came closer to Jaime. And it was kind of funny that she never seemed capable enough to have contact with people her age, and here she was finally bonding with the Starks and Jon Snow, people that weren't closer to her age than what she usually let herself think of.

 

And regarding Jaime...She cared for him as a partner, as someone she wished she could have by her side until she drew her last breath. Maybe she let herself carried away thinking of him this way, but she knew their connection was special. She felt it through her bones.

 

A knock on the door interrupted her inner dialogue.

 

She opened the door to find a very angry Jon Snow, a sight she hadn't expect to see ever. He just looked so calm all the time that she felt it would be out of character for him to show that sort of emotion so easily. And yet here he stand, his handsome face twisted in a frown, his skin a pale color that rivalled her own pale skin and his grey eyes slightly red. He looked too much like Ned.

 

He probably felt more cursed than blessed by his resemblance to his father. Right now he looked like someone young that needed reassurance, maybe words of wisdom and she felt inadequate to give him such words. Oh, how she longed for Jaime in this moments for all she was is a girl as inexperienced as Jon was. She rubbed her temples once more, the starting of a headache announcing itself as her head throbbed. She tried not to let herself engulfed into Jon's painful feelings, holding the barriers on her mind to a maximum but her own simpathy for her friend had her opening up; rather than distancing herself.

 

"What happened Jon?" She asks, touching his arm as she is concerned and doesn't knows how to give him any help. She's after all, as young as he is, she can only offer to be his partner in crime the way she has been ever since Ned and Cat took her in. The same way she was to Arya except with Jon she knew less how to give advice, with Arya she would simply advice as an older sister would (or at least the way she hopes an older sister would), the two misfits of their family and the ones to click faster with her.

 

"It's Catelyn. She's refusing any of us going to search for Arya and Rickon. The whole thing is making us anxious and Robb especially is worried because of the Theon thing" he let's out a pained look on his face as he speaks. "She won't listen to reason, specially concerning my teaming up with Robb. She's scared to lose him too".

 

She sighs deeply and stares back at him for a moment. She knows how Catelyn's attitude still hurt him badly and for a moment she feels anger on his behalf, he's being mistreated by her as if he was the reason Ned's honor became compromised and not the other way around. Despite her own expierence with a calm, loving Cat she's been there when she treats Jon as a nuisance, and she feels repulsed to think Cat will keep on hurting her friend. And Robb.

 

They both know Robb thinks himself responsible for their siblings' disappearance, specially after Theon almost died a year ago, coming home wounded and barely sane enough to recognize either of them, his health had become somewhat better and still he has given them only a few details on his captive's appearances and how he escaped. But that was it. No names or any piece of information that could lead them to secure his safety. Which was by he had moved with Robb to an undisclosed location that only Jon and Ned knew about for a while.

 

Their current location was known to all of them but she had yet to meet up with the man yet the amount of information stored on his personal file had grown and she knew some of the dark details it contained, such as Theon being unable to muster anything but a single word, she was trying to refrain from taking her thoughts of what might be inflicted on Arya even further, convincing herself that it things were too harsh then the psychopath that took her would let them know. And Rickon. Poor child. Was he still alive? Who knew what that sadistic asshole would do to him.

 

She frowned, fighting the urge to cry in front of Jon. Taking care of these people meant loving them and it affected her deeply to have them suffering so much.

 

She felt like a failure. But she kept a brave face on, for they needed her on her senses and not overwhelmed by her emotions and so, she closed her barriers even tighter around herself, feeling the hot surge of energy she always did whenever she physically refrained herself from delving on her emotions and brought up the information she had kept for fear of the family teaming up and getting even more disbanded as a result.

 

"We've got to talk Jon" she said staring at his face. How could he react?

 

"What is it Bri?" His tone is gentle but he looks so tired, about to snap even.

 

"I think I know who took your siblings" she inhaled slowly through her nose, hoping to feeling better after the relaxation technique she's learned to use for years, "and I think I know what he wants", she says looking intently at Jon, hoping he will understand quickly as he had done so many times before.

 

His eyes widen slightly and he grabs her palm, obviously looking for comfort. She wishes she could give it to him better yet all she manages is a light squeeze of his palm, the same gesture she did whenever he would get sad over Cat's disdainful looks or when he confessed her that not even he knew who his mother was.

 

For a moment she felt as vulnerable as she was back then, two orphan kids on a big house, surrounded by people, yet feeling lonely until the other kid asked her "how did you got so tall?" And she beamed at him answering "it's in my blood. All my relatives are tall". She remembers a pang of hurt then, remembering that she only had distant cousins now, no father, mother or uncles to take care of her.

 

Only Catelyn, Ned and the children. Jon had noticed her sad appearance back then and he had given her a small, knowing smile and told her "we're family now".

 

So she handed the letter to him and hoped the best for all of them. He reads it silently and finally whispers "he's probably taken them where he took Theon. I must talk to Robb".

 

That's it. She's going to lose even more members of her family. A wave of sadness washes over her and she's sobbing in front of him, unable to refrain from feeling that something's rotten, a deep feeling of unease settled on her gut. The same before she knew Arya was missing or even before the catastrophe back at Tarth that left her without her loved ones.

 

Jon says nothing but he motions for her to come closer to him and he rests his head on her shoulder and places an arm around her waist. There's a gentleness to his touch that she dares not read too much on. He's always been a sibling to her.

 

"Remember what I said when we were children? We're family Brienne. Don't close those walls so tightly around yourself, let's work together on this and everything will be fine".

 

Now she didn't expect him to say something like this, it's usually her who's reassuring people. So she's stunned for a moment until he moves and waves her to come with him and get Robb. But before they open the door, he turns to her and his eyes flicker with emotion "let him know I think he's lucky to have you by his side", at which she can only gape and mumble a "I don't know what you're talking about", before he smiles once again "of course you don't, Blue".

 

For a moment she's back to the past when she was a tall, lanky girl standing before a family. The lady and his husband waved at her and let her inside the beautiful house with the giant tower, and a girl that looked to be a year or two younger than herself shyly handed her a cookie and a glass of milk, she thanked her turning a shade of red that resembled the girl's hair and took the offered sweets, taking a small bite of the cookie she noticed them staring at her. And she felt the familiar feeling on her head and the uneasiness on her belly so she placed the glass on the table ready to brace herself for the storm of negativity she had felt with the previous family... And all she felt was concern (mostly Eddard and Catelyn's) and the joy of the eldest siblings (probably noticing she was built like a boy and they could play with her more actively than with her sisters and the the two youngest kids) and she widens her eyes glancing at them with a curious look on her face.

 

She scanned them all with her eyes for all she wanted was to remember this moment forever.

 

The children were mostly redheaded except for a quiet-looking and dark haired boy and a younger girl picking from behind his legs with long, dark hair like his and a somewhat, if finely shaped, face. She's just been assigned to them as a temporary ward, since her only relatives can't take her in and she's frightened they will notice that she's _weird_. That she can feel what they feel. Impressions of it anyway. She feels like she stands there hovering above them all like the freak she was for what it feels like the longest time breathing slowly and trying to avoid the pressure that gives her head to be around so many people. So she mumbled her name and that she was glad they had taken her in and ran as fast as she could to her new room. She stood there for a while, she had a terrible headache and when it happened she tended to feel horrible, as it drained her energy to no end, and to make matters worse it tended to _also ruin_ her appetite so she lay in bed, feeling like a freak and doing her best to ignore the mental waves that she had seen when she had arrived there.

 

It felt especially bad when people felt pity for her, when she had been feeling that way. It made her own thoughts augmented and it was way she couldn`t usually stomach any food. It made her feel nauseated to eat when she had such strong emotions overwhelming her.

 

Suddenly, among the pity party she knew she was throwing for herself inside her head, she heard the thoughts of a person, _worried, needs to eat, she`s probably as lonely as me._ And she stepped up and smoothed her dress before opening the door before the person knocked.

 

It was the quiet boy, their gazes crossed and she felt a strange kinship with him so she opened the door and led him in.

 

It felt strange to do so, it was after all, _his_ house and she didn`t knew _why_ he`d feel inclined to knock in the first place.

 

They sat cross-legged in her new bed, the dressings had a nice blue color that had her wondering _how_ they`d knew it was the color she preferred? People often assumed she liked pink, purple, and even green but they never guessed she had far-simpler tastes. At least her old septa had never thought of her tastes or even cared for them.

 

“Dad and Catelyn want you to come down and maybe eat with us? We have a _barrier_ set momentarily at the kitchen and you wouldn`t hear any of our thoughts or _feel_ them so completely” he added giving her a small, shy smile that struck her as unique.

 

“I`ll go with a condition” she said looking at him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Show me where you got those cool gloves”

 

“I`ll take you there but Catelyn won`t like it”

 

“Deal”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this one in the comments. I'm having too much fun writing this WIP.


End file.
